


running on perfectly wasted youth

by slyther_ing



Series: the long and humorous saga of shenanigans with king ben and co. [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Ben worries too much, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Teenage Shenanigans, basically a feel-good fic full of our favorite characters, but no actual explicit sex, disaster and a lot of whining follows, the crew goes camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_ing/pseuds/slyther_ing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an upcoming fall break, Ben decides to take everyone camping in Charmington, an activity he's loved since he was a kid. His friends from the Isle don't have anywhere else to go for the break, so it's up to Ben to initiate some activities, and make them feel comfortable in Auradon, right? There's a problem though - everyone’s either: A) a princess B) dorks who have never touched a tent or C) Chad. Ben wishes he put more thought into this plan, but it's a bit too late now. </p><p>Time to make do with a couple dozen shrieks, someone taking a trip into the lake, extreme kayak racing and a lot of making out from Jay and Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running on perfectly wasted youth

**Author's Note:**

> The second part in the series about our favorite cuties (it can be read as a stand alone, though!). I actually haven't gone camping in...10 years now? Anything that Audrey says in this fic would most likely be popping out of my mouth too. 
> 
> Also, Ben and Chad are that couple who is grossly in sync with each other. You all know which ones I'm talking about. 
> 
> (Lightning in a Bottle by The Summer Set donated a lyric as a title, because I once again can't think of a fitting original one.)

Ben gets the idea to go camping when Auradon Prep is about to let out for a five day weekend - its the resting period for students while teachers prepare the next bout of classes, and so traditionally all the students depart for their respective castles. At the mention of the break at lunch, however, he notices that the four Isle kids are exchanging glances, and Ben would slap himself in the face if he could for forgetting that they have no real home here in Auradon. 

He’s stewing in the problem throughout the rest of the day, until the idea hits him as he’s heading back to his dorm. Camping seems like a great idea - half of his most fondest memories have been forged with his dad during trips and if there’s anything Ben’s a sucker for, it’s the possibility of a bonding experience. You don’t know people until you’ve camped with them, his father’s told him multiple times. And what better way to show his friends another part of Auradon? 

Ben waits impatiently for Chad to get out of the shower, and the prince isn’t even fully dressed before Ben is pulling him along to Mal and Evie’s dorm. Jay and Carlos are usually hanging out with the two girls after class (“Family time.” Mal says cheekily), and Ben is not disappointed when he enters to see Jay and Carlos playing a video game on the TV mounted on the wall.

Chad’s extremely confused at this point, trailing behind Ben with a towel still around his neck, but Ben motions that he’s explaining to everyone right now. “Hey guys, so I know the break’s coming up-”

“Oh yeah, we were just going to ask you about that.” Jay turns, pausing the game where his character seems to be in mid jump. Carlos whines because he was about to win.

“Slipped my mind in the first place, sorry guys.” Ben says. “But! But I think I’ve figured out a solution.”

The four give him expectant looks, Jay sharing a glance with Chad, who shrugs his shoulders. The prince is as lost as everyone else and who knows what his boyfriend’s come up with. Chad’s learned to just go with Ben’s ideas and work with what they are.

“Let’s all go camping! It’ll be really great to get away from just Auradon Prep.”

Ben’s enthusiastic pitch is met with confused looks, and he swears he can hear crickets chirping in the distance. Turning around, Chad’s giving him a look that screams “I can’t believe you’re going to go through with this.”

“Are you serious, it’s almost winter.” Mal deadpans, speaking up first as Evie seems to be processing Ben’s idea slowly with dawning horror.

Ben waves Mal’s interjection away. “Yes, it’s almost winter _here_ , but Charmington is much much warmer this time of year, and the weather is perfect for camping.” He turns eagerly to Chad, who finally understands why he was dragged along for this little announcement. Before Chad even nods, Ben has turned back around to face his friends. “There’s this really nice cabin where Chad and I used to stay as kids, and there’s a camp site near it.”

Everyone turns to look at Chad, who’s grimacing. “Wait, what? No there isn’t.”

“You refused to go outside because you didn’t want to burn, so your mom let you stay in while our dads and I went, Chad, remember that?”

Chad’s eyes widen. “Oh fuck, thats where you guys were going? I thought my dad took you guys on official royal business.” 

Jay is holding up a hand as the group laughs. “Can we back up to the fact that you refused to go outside because of sun?” He’s raising his eyebrows amusedly at Chad, who shrugs his shoulders.

“I burned really easily as a kid, okay.”

Ben waves away any more comments about Chad’s odd childhood habits. “Seriously guys, it’ll be a great experience. We can go hiking and kayaking and fishing and the lake there is gorgeous.” He knows he’s probably giving off the vibes of an excited puppy at this point (he’s been told multiple times by his mother that his excitement is palpable) but Ben really, really wants to go and he’s trying to bring everyone on board with him.

“Control your boyfriend.” Mal commands Chad, who retaliates by rolling his eyes.

“You try and say no when he’s like this. Let’s see how well you fare.” And Chad’s statement rings true, because Mal can already feel herself being swayed purely by the king’s excitement and earnestness. Also, none of them have any plans for the break anyways; why not take a chance at camping?

Evie is still wearing a look of shock on her face. “You’re telling me,” She addresses Ben, “That you want to bring us…to go camping…survive without bathroom facilities…and wear khaki and camouflage print?" 

Ben laughs. “Trust me, camouflage is not required, and just wear workout clothes. There aren’t any cameras there either, so media free.” He grins easily. 

Evie’s raised eyebrow indicates that she’s not swayed, but she shrugs.

Carlos finally pipes up after remaining silent since Ben’s declaration. “No guys, I think it’d actually be fun! Like a bonding experience.” Ben gives him a grateful smile - someone is at least getting his reason for this venture.

Jay agrees, naturally, because he’s always up for anything that makes Carlos happy. Carlos’s interest is the cinch to getting Mal and Evie to agree to Ben’s proposal.

(Mal and Evie can never deny the youngest of their group anything, not when the white haired boy has a sparkle to his eye that’s so alluring and endearing. 

“Fuck” Mal mutters to Evie about Carlos’ effective puppy-dog eyes and their attractiveness, “I feel like Jay right now.”)

Ben leaves with the quartet’s agreement to camping, mentioning that he’s inviting the rest of their group of friends, which is met with a chorus of approval. He waves goodnight to Mal and Evie, as Jay and Carlos also exit the girls’ dorm. Chad trails behind, strolling slowly as Ben gives more details about the cabin and Charmington to the excited De Vil. It’s only when Chad and Ben are back in their own dorm, that the prince speaks up.

“I know you have the best intentions,” Chad smooths a lock of brown hair out of Ben’s eyes, “But are you sure about this? I mean. None of them have camped before - can you imagine Audrey roughing it in the wild?”

Ben snorts. “It’s far from the wild, Chad. And yes, I think it’ll be fun.” When the blond remains apprehensive, Ben adds, “I can go visit the people of Charmington afterwards, too, and see what official business there still is to sort out.” 

Chad rolls his eyes. “Way to appeal to the loyalty-to-hometown part of me,” He shoves at Ben jokingly. “Alright then, but don’t come crying to me when you overstretch yourself both working and planning this trip.” 

Ben laughs, Chad’s following kiss showing the opposite of his previous statement of nonchalance. 

* * *

The afternoon after classes let out for break, Ben finds himself standing on the platform at Auradon Train Station with his friends, waiting impatiently for the steaming red engine to arrive. Chad’s scrolling on his recently recovered phone (it’s been missing since a week ago), gesturing for Doug to look whenever he finds something amusing. Audrey and Evie are both perched on their luggage, pink and blue in the girls’ respective favorite colors. Ben sighs as he eyes the sheer amount the two girls have brought, resigning himself and the rest of the guys to some heavy lifting once the train arrives. 

The rest of Ben’s group of friends had agreed easily to the trip - he had actually been surprised that Audrey hadn’t peppered him with a bajillion questions but he suspects Chad already told her everything before he even asked. Jane had surprised everyone with how big a lover of nature she is, and she’s currently showing Mal and Carlos pictures of the variety of woodland creatures off a small handbook. Lonnie’s the only one who’s ever been on any wilderness trip besides Ben, leading to her ready response when he had asked. 

“You’ll need all the help you can get, anyways.” Lonnie had mused when Ben informed her of who else was going. Ben takes one look at Audrey filing her nails right now and can’t help but agree.

The train finally pulls up, but the conductor tells them to wait for a moment as the cleaning staff tidy up the cabins. (“Can’t have a dirty train for the king.” Mal sings teasingly, and Ben blushes.)

Jay groans a bit as he rubs his hands over his arms. “I can’t believe we’re going camping in this weather. It’s fucking freezing.” 

Lonnie gives him a pointed look. “You’re sleeveless.” 

“Gotta show off the guns, y’know.” He says reproachfully. He pulls his beanie down further as Carlos wraps a scarf around his neck, before turning back to watch the game Evie is playing on her phone.

“No, seriously Jay, Charmington has much better weather.” Ben reassures his teammate. “Fairy Godmother made sure of that as a gift for Cinderella and her family.” He nudges Chad, who waves him away distractedly as he and Doug watch a video of dwarves mining cool jewels.

“I remember that. It was before her break from magic.” Jane pipes up.

Chad finally tears his attention away from his phone. “Oh yeah. Right. It’s great and all but the sun sets at 10 pm every day. Holy shit, that get’s annoying.” He looks off into the distance, as if reminiscing a faint past. “Also the talking mice in the castle. If I didn’t grow up with talking mice, I’d be so freaked out.”

The group falls silent, exchanging amused glances as they’ve never seen this odd side of Chad Charming before. Ben musses up Chad’s hair gently, before the conductor approaches them and informs them politely that they can now board the train. 

It takes multiple trips to get everyone’s stuff on board (Jay and Chad really had to put some effort into moving Audrey and Evie’s luggage, but they were ultimately successful) but finally everyone is settled into their private compartment.

“King benefits.” Mal sings again, before Ben throws his jacket at her.

The train ride passes with the Isle kids staring out the window eagerly, having not been outside of Auradon Prep much in the couple of months they’ve been off the island. Audrey’s pulled out a magazine and is pointing out the newest trends to Lonnie and Jane, who’s tugging on her hair again as if wanting to change the style. Doug is dozing on Evie’s shoulder, glasses slightly crooked, and the blue haired girl takes them off his face gently and settles it in her lap before returning back to her conversation with Mal. 

Ben’s pleased to get out of the capital, relishing the scenery as it flies by. Someone mentions they play games, and truth or dare starts up, filling the compartment with shrieks of laughter and noises of outrage intermittently. Jay ends up being dared to drink a mixture of chocolate milk and orange juice sometime during the game, much to the chagrin of Carlos, who Jay tries to kiss immediately after downing the concoction. 

The hours pass by in a blur, and soon the train is pulling up to their destination. Everyone grabs their respective belongings (Evie forces Jay to lug her largest piece of luggage) and hop off the train onto the platform. 

Ben’s right. Charmington is full of sunshine and light warmth, the breeze cool and refreshing. Bright yellow sunflowers can be seen blooming in the distance. It seems like a world away from the chilliness back at Auradon Prep, where the leaves have already started falling off the trees in preparation for winter. Ben peels off his jacket, stuffing it in his backpack, before following Chad, who’s leading the way down a set of stairs into the main station hall.

A large black limousine is waiting for their group as they exit the station. From the insignia, Ben knows that Chad’s arranged for the limo to pick them up, and he chuckles slightly as Chad preens at the sight.

“Now this. This limo is state of the art.” Chad waves at the driver, who Ben recognizes as the poor chauffeur who had to deal with them when they were bratty kids. They’d wanted to go everywhere with very little idea of how directions worked. 

“You’re so terribly spoiled.” Evie quips, as Chad begins a run down of the fine points of the vehicle. Ben sighs - Evie and Chad only get along sometimes, and they’ve recently been at odds over another chemistry project, which their teacher unwittingly paired them up together to complete.

The prince sneers. “Coming from you, I’m not that offended. What way would you have wanted to get to the cabin then?” Doug intervenes before Evie can throw a retort back, squeezing between the bickering pair and opens the car door, gesturing for Evie to go in first.

“Alright, alright guys. C’mon Evie, you have to admit that this limo is really nice. And Chad - we get it, you can stop bragging about it.” Evie sniffs before climbing into the limo, pulling Mal in with her. Jane, Lonnie and Audrey follow immediately after, and Jay and Carlos bring up the rest of the pack. Doug waits for Ben and Chad to climb in before shutting the door.

Chad’s pride is still slightly ruffled, but Ben’s stroking his thumb on the back of the prince’s hand in a soothing pattern. The older boy sighs, and gestures to the driver that everyone’s ready to go, and the limo takes off, cruising through an ocean of sunflowers before reaching the main highway.

The car ride passes quickly because nearly everyone falls asleep, save for Lonnie, who’s flipping through one of Audrey’s magazines, and Ben, who’s pulled out a book he’s borrowed from his mother’s library. He’s never been one to get car sick, so he’s relatively unbothered and at ease, flipping pages quickly. Carlos and Jay are snuggled up close to each other, the taller boy’s beanie pulled over his eyes as Carlos shifts from time to time. Mal, it turns out, is incredibly cuddly and has taken refuge between Evie and Jane, the three seemingly entangled. Doug’s face is pressed up against the window, and Audrey has curled up like a cat in her seat.

He’s not quite focused on his book, wondering whether the whole trip is a good idea or headed towards disaster. Evie and Chad’s bickering was just the tip of the iceberg. Ben doesn’t know whether the rest of his friends will actually enjoy the upcoming days, and he’s biting at his lip in self-doubt. He doesn’t even know if Chad will like it - it’s the prince’s cabin, sure, but the camping site is definitely not Chad’s home territory.

Chad’s head rests heavy on Ben’s shoulder, and he has to shift every couple of minutes so as to not develop a crick in his neck. The older boy’s head is bent at a terribly awkward angle, so Ben takes pity and shifts Chad so that he’s resting in his lap. Ben’s fingers absent-mindedly wind their way around blond strands as he continues to read. 

(Chad’s definitely drooling by the time the limo pulls up to the cabin.)

Ben and Lonnie take it upon themselves to shake everyone awake, watching as their friends blink bleary eyed and dazed. They stumble out and -

Damn, Ben wasn’t kidding when he said it was a nice cabin. Because it’s a damn nice cabin, rising high from the ground, and complete with floor-to-ceiling length glass windows on the second floor. The setting sun is hitting the structure at just the right angle to bathe the building in a golden light, and there’s even an outdoors pool able to be seen off to the side. 

Carlos whistles appreciatively. “Damn, Chad, you have it good.” Chad shrugs, clearly happy but smart enough not to engage Evie in another round of bickering, instead helping the driver unload the group’s belongings from the car. 

Everyone staggers in through the large front doors, waking up at the sight of the great big living room, flat screen TV giant along the wall. Audrey and Jane automatically collapse on the sofa, and the boys start making themselves at home - Ben thinks everyone would much rather stay here than where they’re going to be heading off to tomorrow morning. 

“Alright guys, let’s sort out what we’re going to leave behind tonight, so we can get onto that hiking trail early tomorrow morning.” Ben tries to get his friends up from where they’re sprawled on the couch with the sheer enthusiasm in his voice.

“Good luck with that.” Lonnie calls as she passes behind him.

* * *

They split up into various rooms for the night - obviously Jay and Carlos have staked one out before the rest can even take a look at all the rooms. Mal, Evie, and Doug are in the largest one,  while Jane, Audrey, and Lonnie claim the one with the bunk beds, strolling around with green face masks plastered to their skin.

“I’m taking advantage of running water while I can.” Audrey glares at Ben when he asks about the masks. Evie quickly dashes off as she over hears their conversation, pulling out her own beauty products and following Jane into the large bathroom.

Chad’s already sprawled out on the large king sized bed by the time Ben enters their room, the covers pulled up to everything but blond hair. Ben chuckles slightly at his boyfriend hiding, slipping out of his suit and pulling on a worn t-shirt and boxers, sliding in besides Chad, who he assumes is already asleep. He’s mistaken because immediately, Chad latches onto him like an octopus, arms tangling their way under Ben’s armpits and legs curled around his hips. Ben gets a face-full of blond hair. 

“Hi there.”  


“Sleep.” is the simple response Ben gets, and so he lets Chad nuzzle closer, tiredness from the full day seeping into his bones. And he’s almost drifted off to dream land until-

Was that a bang coming from the room next door? And. Bed springs creaking. And another succession of bangs.

Chad’s stirring slowly against his chest, groaning and rubbing at his eyes when a noise that sounds suspiciously like a moan issues from next door, followed by muffled laughing and a high pitched whine.

Fuck, they shouldn’t have let Jay and Carlos room together.

The noises rise in pitch, curses flitting their way about Ben and Chad’s ears, and now they’re both wide awake, listening to their friends get it on in the next room. Ben wants to die of embarrassment and _he did not need to know what Jay calls Carlos when they’re fooling around._

“Ben.”

Ben pats at Chad’s head absent-mindedly. “Try and go back to sleep, alright?” He’s wondering if the headphones he’s brought along would work in muffling out the noise. 

“Ben.”

“What?” Another bout of squeaking springs. Ben tries to shake off the mental images he’s forming.

Chad’s hand is winding it’s way into Ben’s shirt. “We should counter their noise.” 

Ben blinks twice before Chad’s words settle into his brain and start making sense. “Chad Charming, no.” He hisses, pushing Chad up so that the blond boy has to rest on his elbows to look at Ben. 

A loud moan cuts off whatever Chad had been preparing to respond with. Ben can see another thought flit through Chad’s hazel eyes. “Oh come on, that moan just now? You can get _way_ louder, you know, when you _let out the beast_.” Chad’s waggles his eyebrows, and Ben groans.

“That was terrible, go and deal with your erection yourself.” He pushes his boyfriend off of him and turns over, ignoring Chad’s whining in favor of bringing a pillow over his head. There, that gives him enough sound reduction. 

He can faintly hear footsteps running down the hall before he hears Mal and Evie both pounding on the door of Jay and Carlos’s room.

“Either come already,” Mal’s voice is indignant, “Or gag yourselves and shut up! Seriously, we’re trying to sleep here!”

* * *

Ben turns around, giving his legs a rest as they scale a particularly steep part of the hiking trail. He surveys how his friends are holding up as they start their hike early next morning. The answer? Not well. 

The only ones who seem to be well rested are Jay and Carlos, no surprise there, who are bright eyed and grinning as they follow Ben down the path. Everybody else either looks like they want to dash back to the comfort of air-conditioning and cushy couches, or kill the cheery pair. 

(“I have blue balls because of you.” Chad hisses at Jay, as he shoves past his teammate.

“You used the worst line I’ve ever heard” Ben interjects, overhearing his boyfriend’s comment, “You only have yourself to blame.”)

Chad isn’t the only one who Jay’s ticked off. Evie took one look at Jay’s camouflage pants in the morning, and spits out her morning tea. Now, two hours later, her brow furrows whenever she glances at Jay, and she looks close to tackling her friend to the ground, tearing the offending article of clothing off, and burning them. Ben wonders if he should intervene, but then he catches Doug’s eye as the latter discretely slides the matches out of Evie’s camping pack. No chance of burning clothes for now, Ben thinks, and turns to continue on the hiking trail.

The peace and quiet of everyone slowly working up the trail is broken when Audrey lets out an ear-piercing shriek. Ben turns quickly, thinking she’s slipped and fell, but nope, she’s apparently spotted a lizard and is now running straight at him. Ben dodges her narrowly and watches in astonishment as Audrey scales the path in front of her in record time. He doesn’t think he’s seen her run this fast even when she was late to tea with her mother. And the hiking trail is no joke.

Jane’s cradling the lizard gently in her hand (Ben thinks the small green reptile iskind of cute, actually), walking after the screaming princess. “Audrey, they’re really not that bad!”

“GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME.” is the responding cry and Jane just sighs before setting the little lizard back onto a rock.

Mal shifts the backpack on her back, blowing purple strands out of her face as she raises her phone in search of a signal. “I can’t believe I have to live without wifi for two days.” She says petulantly.

Lonnie turns back, confused. “But you survived on the Isle without it?”

“Yeah, but now that I’ve had it, it’s like a lifeblood.”

Jay shoves past the two girls, hefting two large camping tent bags on his shoulder and back. “Why,” he groans, “Am I the one carrying the heavy shit?”

“Because you got some last night and I didn’t.” is Chad’s immediate response.

“Get over it, Chad!” Ben yells over his shoulder, not even bothering to look back at Jay and Chad inevitably shoving at each other. 

Carlos pats Jay on the arm, swinging a much smaller pack of medicinal supplies on his arm. “Put those muscles to work, babe.” and he skips off to join Jane in looking at the variety of plant types, leaving Jay to roll his eyes and complain to himself. 

* * *

They stumble to the camping site around midday, already worn out by the long hike. (There was as section of loose logs that had everyone wary and panicking as they attempted to maneuver over it.) The camp site is bare, with a couple of large logs set up as benches. A large dock stretches out, however, leading to a beautiful lake, the water glittering blue and green and looking enchantingly cool. Lonnie puts her hands on her hips, surveying the area with a content smile that Ben shares in feeling.

“Now what?” Evie prods, taking a large gulp out of her water bottle and wiping the sweat off her brow. 

“Now we set up the tents.” Ben says, pulling one of the bags off of Jay’s back and proceeding to unzip it. Random parts spill out, followed by a large mass of canvas flopping to the ground with a thump. “Let’s get to work, guys.”

Doug and Evie grab the instructions, starting to pore over the diagrams, and organizing the materials into their respective piles. They’re efficient at instructing Jay and Carlos how to position the tents and soon, they’ve already got one done, and turning towards the second. Evie seems pleased with herself, finally looking okay with the whole hiking expedition.

Ben’s grinning as he slips a tent pole into it’s proper place in the tent structure, mind drifting back to the first time his dad taught him how to do this. It seems like ages ago, when he was 8 and still unknowing about how to run a kingdom, unknowing about who his real friends would be in the future, unknowing that the Isle would be where he found four of said true friends.

The only regret Ben has is that Chad had never joined their fathers and Ben on this camping trip tradition. It had been a regular thing, but Chad, with his sensitive skin and Ella’s slight spoiling of the boy, had always stayed back at the cabin. When they were older, camping trips decreased in regularity, and Chad had always chosen to go to tourney camps, working on techniques and drills in the sun (He got more averse to sunburn as he got older). So now instead of being familiar with the tent and all their supplies, Chad is pretty much hopeless. Not that he looks like he gives a shit, from what Ben can attain from watching his boyfriend randomly tie two strings together nonchalantly. 

Mal and Lonnie have teamed up, and when Ben turns around, they’ve already gotten the giant tent completed in record time. Ben’s impressed, but then again it _is_ Lonnie and Mal, capable and incredibly adaptable. Jane’s off collecting pieces of firewood in preparation for the night, while Audrey is applying liberal amounts of sunscreen to her skin.

“If I so much as get slightly burnt, Ben,” she points a random stick threateningly at the young king, “Chad will be a single man.” Chad gives a weak noise of protest at her words, but shuts up when she adds, “For life.”

They finish setting up by late afternoon, Jay working at Jane’s pile of collected wood in order to make a fire. Everyone is milling about the log benches when he gives a self-satisfied shout. A small fire has been started up, just barely flickering and consuming the pile.

“Magic hands.” He utter smugly.

Carlos stares at him amusedly. “Yeah, sure, not like my magnifying glass did much help, right? Magic hands, my ass.” 

“That’s not what you were saying last night.” Jay leers at the white-haired boy, grabbing him and wrestling him to the ground, Carlos’s shriek of laughter resounding as everyone watches the two boys rolling around.

Chad’s glaring pointedly at Ben, who whistles lightly and ignores his sexually-frustrated boyfriend. 

Mal rolls her eyes at Jay, stepping over him and Carlos sprawled on the dirt. “Bitch please, I could’ve made that fire in 5 seconds if you guys would’ve allowed me to, but _noo_ , we’re surviving without magic and roughing it.” She doesn’t look too ticked off however, instead grabbing a couple more pieces of wood and adding it to the fire pit. 

Evie’s at the end of the dock, trying to wash her shoes. There’s mud and dirt caked on her boots from the trail, and she’s scrubbing harshly with a cloth, distracted enough that she doesn’t notice when a large bird dive-bombs her, causing her to stumble and fall into the lake with a scream. Lonnie shrieks loudly as she watches her friend fall, and Mal turns immediately at the sound, panicking immediately as she realizes what’s going on.

“EVIE CAN’T SWIM.” Mal cries, already dropping pieces of wood and rushing towards the dock. Jay and Carlos rush upright, also wearing twin expressions of panic as they rush towards their struggling friend. They can’t do much however - the Isle, being cut off from water, has never let them have the opportunity to learn how to swim. Ben runs to the dock, already shedding his shirt in preparation of jumping into the water.

Doug and Chad, however, having heard the commotion and being nearby, are already halfway to where Evie is. Doug is a bullet in the water, getting to Evie quickly and pulling her up from the water. She’s spluttering and coughing as he pats her on the back, treading water to keep them both afloat. Chad grabs at Evie’s fallen boots before they can sink, pulling them and himself out of the water and onto the dock. Audrey and Jane, who'd been sitting at the head of the dock, quickly pull Evie up, Carlos already on hand with a towel to wrap around his best friend. 

“Oh goodness, Evie, are you okay?” Audrey asks worriedly, combing some blue strands out of Evie’s face. She nods, still coughing harshly. 

“This lake water better be hygienic, I swallowed so much of it.” She mutters once she’s regained control of her breathing. Ben exchanges a glance with Jane, who grimaces slightly because there is no way in hell that water is clean enough for consumption. But they don’t want to freak out poor Evie any more, who’s still shaken from her trip into the water.

Doug’s rubbing a towel through Evie’s hair, and she turns to press a kiss to his cheek, whispering words of thanks. Ben chuckles as he watches Doug’s cheeks bloom red at how forward Evie is. The two are together, sure, but they keep it on the down low as Doug’s never been one for public displays of affection. 

Chad’s wringing out his shirt on the side, having peeled it off once on the dock. He’s plopped Evie’s boots by her, and she gives him a small thanks, seeing that he made the same effort to go help her. Chad waves away the thank you slightly abashedly and is it really sappy of Ben to be really happy that they’re actually trying to get along? It probably is, but he doesn't care, throwing a towel to Chad. They head back to where Mal and Jay are, who take over drying down their best friend.

* * *

By nightfall, they’re all sitting by the campfire, Doug, Chad and Evie drying off from the flames. Lonnie’s brought marshmallow, chocolate and graham crackers, so she and Mal are making smores, the Chinese girl instructing Mal on the finer points of marshmallow roasting. Carlos is looking on excitedly, sneaking pieces of chocolate whenever the girls aren’t looking. 

Ben’s half listening to Jay’s ghost stories, laughing at the appropriate times. The rest of his attention is spent on watching Audrey and Jane attempt to do their beauty routine without any of their usual toiletries. It’s amusing, to say the least, but he can’t help but feel slightly worried that the girls aren’t enjoying this as much as he wishes they were. He brushes those thoughts aside however, when a shuffling of leaves brings his attention back to the present. 

Chad seems to have managed to attract an audience of woodland creatures, even with him just leaning against a log. A couple of rabbits are nuzzling at his feet, while a squirrel is besides his shoulder. The blond is very whole heartedly trying to ignore the animals, when a small faun trots out of the bushes and ambles over to him, resting by Chad’s side. Chad directs a half hearted glare at everyone, looking very unamused and trying to shoo all the animals away.Two tiny sparrows negate his actions, flitting about his head. Everyone is trying to keep their giggles contained, but Doug lets a snort slip out before he turns back to his book.

“He must’ve gotten that from his mother’s side.” Audrey snickers in a stage whisper.

“Cinderella would be so proud right now.” Lonnie laughs, as they watch Chad patting a rabbit begrudgingly, ignoring his friend’s jibes in favor of burying his face against Ben’s shoulder. 

Evie’s making her own smores, passing the treats down to all her friends. She gives one to Chad, who sighs and takes one while the rabbit balances in his lap. 

“And I thought Snow White had it bad.” She jokes and Chad actually laughs at that.

“Yeah, you’d think I was her kid instead, huh?” 

Ben almost cries tears of joy at their little friendly interaction, even if it is through snarky jokes and them complaining about the long hike up to the camping site earlier.

“You guys are finally getting along, this is great.” Ben declares as Evie and Chad continue complaining.

“Ben, you’re a giant sap.” calls Mal from where she’s cleaning her fingers of remnants of melted marshmallow. Jay snickers beside her, popping another smore into his mouth. 

The moon is high when everyone decides to split off for bed - everyone’s phones had died earlier from no charging sockets, so nobody can actually tell the time.  

(“We can do the trick with the potato to conduct electricity though?” Carlos had mentioned at first when Jane had lamented over her non-responding phone.

“Where in the world are we going to find a potato.” Evie deadpans, and everyone had to resign themselves to dying phones at that.)

Carlos and Doug are sharing one of the tents, because everyone is adamant that Jay and Carlos not be allowed alone for the remainder of the trip. “Like hell we’re having a repeat performance of last night.” Lonnie points out.

The girls take over the largest tent, all five of them squeezing their sleeping bags in. Giggling issues from their tent as Jay, Chad and Ben settle into the final one. Jay peels off his shirt immediately, pulling down his beanie again and starts snoring lightly, biceps curled beneath his head. Chad has taken the opportunity to slip into Ben’s sleeping bag, ignoring his boyfriend’s protests of “You have your own, Chad, it’s going to be too hot.” 

Chad’s terrifically clingy whenever they’re alone, and Jay’s presence in the tent doesn’t deter him, nuzzling underneath Ben’s chin and wrapping himself around the taller body. Ben’s biting his lip slightly, trying to determine whether he should put his worries out on the table or not. Ben’s always had a problem with overthinking things, needing more reassurance than he lets on. And Chad’s always been the person he bounces ideas off of, willingly listening to whatever his best friend threw his way, if only to let Ben take some of the edge off of his constantly roiling thoughts. 

Ben decides to voice his worries before Chad can fall asleep, because he doesn’t want his thoughts to keep him up all night. He digs his chin slightly into Chad’s scalp, going straight for it.

“Do you think they’re having fun?” Ben asks warily, whispering so as to not wake Jay up. 

Chad takes a couple moments to respond, tipping his head back so his chin rests against Ben’s chest. “I’m pretty sure Audrey is distraught over the state of her hair, and Mal is going through wifi withdrawal, but yeah, I think everyone’s having fun. Even if they’re complaining.”

Ben’s not totally convinced, chewing on his bottom lip. “Are you sure?" 

“Yes, Ben, stop worrying your pretty head. They’re all having a blast, I can feel it.” And Ben feels his worries subside a bit; Chad’s always been pretty good at reading people as it is, so he’ll take it. Ben’s first priority is for everyone to have fun, to let Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos have a chance of adolescence that they missed out on from life on the Isle.

He’s silent for a couple moments, before pulling Chad up to face him again. “Are _you_ having fun?” And his second priority is that Chad’s enjoying this as much as he always had in his childhood. Because Chad’s important. Always has been.

Chad’s eyes are closed, but he’s smiling as he answers “Yeah, yeah I am.” He shifts a bit, burrowing closer. “It’s a good bonding experience and I mean, I’m even getting along with Evie now. I know I run my mouth off all the time, but I’m glad I’m here.”

Ben knows he’s being honest, because that’s what they are to each other.

“Used to your mouth anyways.” Ben laughs softly.

A familiar look flashes through Chad’s eyes after Ben’s statement. “ _Well_ , when you put it that way…” He purrs, hand tracing it’s way up Ben’s arm.

Jay chooses that exact moment to wake up, pulling his beanie off his head and tossing it to the side. “Ha, no Chad, if you think you’re going to be doing any of that shit while I’m here, you're gonna wake up bald tomorrow.” He turns back around, tan back facing the pair.

“Fuck you, Jay.” Chad groans as Ben shoves his boyfriend aside too.

* * *

Everyone’s sore the next morning from sleeping only on a sleeping bag, but actually pretty amiable. The view of the lake in the morning light is gorgeous, after all, and nobody’s in the mood to complain when looking at that. Breakfast is composed of granola bars and fruit. Carlos takes a huge bite out of Jay’s when he’s not looking.

“Lets go kayaking!” Ben says, as they all wrap up their morning routines, and the bleariness has faded from Chad’s eyes. 

“Where are we getting kayaks?” Audrey raises an eyebrow, as Jane stretches, yawning. Ben grins, pointing down the length of the camping site to where a line of kayaks stand, with lifejackets sitting by the lineup. 

“How did I not see that before hand.” Audrey mutters under her breath as Ben and the rest of the boys head off to bring the kayaks back to the dock.

“You were too busy applying sunscreen.” Mal quips at Audrey, who shoves her playfully. They’ve realized they get along fairly well, with pushing the history of their parents behind them, and their friendship is made up of needling one another. Ben couldn’t be happier - Audrey’s another of his oldest friends, and Mal is a force to be reckoned with. Both strong girls he needs in his life, and boy, is he glad they are.

Evie seems to be antsy about something, and it’s only when the boys bring back the kayaks and are preparing to pair off that she speaks up. “I know there are life-jackets and all, and I hate to be such a kill joy but…I don’t know, I’m not that comfortable with being in the water? Not after what happened yesterday.”

Before Ben can assure her that it’s fine if she stays out of the water, Doug is already taking her by the hand and leading her to sit by the shoreline. 

“No problem, Evie. I’ll just stick with you.” He says, smiling gently at the blue-haired girl. Evie gestures quickly, telling him that he should go enjoy himself.

“I’d much rather spend time with you.” Doug says earnestly, ears burning red as Mal and Ben lead the group in a chorus of awe at his statement. Lonnie, Audrey and Jane all raise their phones, planning to take pictures of the blushing pair, only to remember that all their electronic devices are dead. Carlos is rolling his eyes, but smiling at how pleased his best friend is with Doug’s decision. 

The rest of Ben’s friends split up into pairs - Mal and Audrey watch as Ben brings the kayak into the water and mimic his actions, getting the hang of paddling quickly. Jay has stripped off his shirt, helping Carlos tighten the lifejacket around his smaller frame. 

Audrey and Lonnie sigh regretfully as the sun catches the dips and planes of Jay’s torso.

“Pity he’s taken.” Audrey throws out.

Carlos waltzes by smugly. “Eat your heart out, ladies.” He clambers into the kayak that Jay has already dragged into the water, oars set in his hands and ready to go. Lonnie sticks out her tongue childishly, turning to Jane and grabbing her offering of a lifejacket. They all start paddling out into the middle of the lake - Carlos and Jay are paddling as if in a race, jetting by at high speed and splashing Chad and Ben with water droplets flying off of their oars. Evie and Doug wave to them when Ben looks back to see how they’re doing - and they mime Jay’s enthusiastic rowing before going back to their conversation.

Audrey actually gets into the hang of it, and she and Mal are laughing as ducks start clearing out of the path with surprised quacks. Lonnie’s faring better than Jane at this. The younger girl doesn’t seem to mind, contently looking at the view from behind Lonnie paddling furiously in trying to compete with Jay. Ben gives up trying to race with his friends as they start trash-talking each other, laughing as Chad throws his hands up in the air with exasperation when another wave of water splashes against their kayak. 

“Get a move on, you lazy asses.” Jay calls back to them from where he and Carlos are already floating in the middle of the lake.

“Nah,” Chad responds “There’s too much asshole over there right now, we’ll avoid it.” Ben reaches to whack him on the back of the head, but Carlos and Jay are both laughing at Chad’s comment. Chad retaliates for the whack by dipping his hand into the water and splashing Ben in the face.

Ben splutters indignantly. 

They turn back after what seems like an hour or so out on the lake, having had their fair share of sun and water for the day. Mal’s complaining about the excess vitamin D and Chad splashes Ben in the face multiple times after that, whether by accident from the raise of his oars or just because he’s a dick. A lovable dick, Ben reminds himself, but a dick nonetheless. 

A very lovable dick indeed, Ben settles on, as they reach shore and Chad ends up pressing kisses all along Ben’s face even with all of the lake water still dripping off of him. Ben mimes pushing him away, but melts into Chad’s side naturally. He just can’t help letting Chad get away with almost everything.

Jane is blushing as she asks the guys where to stash the kayaks - she’s still not used to their public displays (I mean, this is _Chad Charming_ and the _King, for goodness sake.)_

Noticing Jane’s shyness, Chad presses a long kiss to the corner of Ben’s lips for good measure.

* * *

They pack everything up and hike back to the cabin that afternoon, stumbling into the building right as the first droplets of rain come down. Audrey, bringing up the rear of the group, gets the brunt of the rest of the rainfall; but at this point she’s stopped caring and instead drags Lonnie outside with her to dance a bit in the rain. Ben’s incredibly amused as Audrey does a cartwheel - everything’s all good when she knows that there’e running water and hot showers waiting.

Mal’s already got her phone out and plugged into the first socket she sees. “Oh thank god, _wifi_ , I’m reconnected with society.”

“Tell me about it,” Carlos groans as he digs in his bag for his charger. “I mean, I knew I loved technology but I didn’t know how much I _really_ loved technology until yesterday.” 

Audrey’s finally got her fair share of rain, and rushes past everyone to claim the first bathroom to shower as the rest of the group makes do with curling up in the living room. Chad’s looking on with a bemused expression.

“You guys know there’s four other showers right?” The proclamation is met with tired groans, before Jane and Carlos are peeling themselves off the couch and heading to get clean. Nobody else seems to want to move for the time being, so Ben and Chad claim the last two showers.

“Could’ve shared one.” Chad calls from behind the curtain as Ben slips in to grab a towel. Ben rolls his eyes, whipping the towel against the curtain and causing the prince to give a shriek. Ben darts out laughing before Chad can retaliate.

Ben’s wandering around the hallway aimlessly, rubbing his hair dry, when he bumps into Audrey, also fresh from her shower. There’s green goop applied to her face, and her warning glare cuts off his rising giggle. She’s filing her nails down of hangnails as she watches Ben start brushing his teeth.

“Hey so Mal and I were talking.” She starts, and Ben looks up, feeling some foamy toothpaste slide out from the side of his mouth. This could either be very good or very bad.

“Don’t look so worried, Ben, seriously, you’re going to get wrinkles prematurely.” Audrey laughs, “No, Mal was telling me how she was really thankful about this trip - Carlos, Jay, and Evie too. It made them feel even more comfortable and trusting with everyone. Gave them some memories of their own here in Auradon.” Audrey moves to sling an arm around Ben’s shoulder, knowing that he can’t respond with a mouth full of toothpaste. 

She gives him a knowing smile. “And it was fun for the rest of us too. I mean, who would’ve thought I can get along so well with Mal of all people?”

Ben spits his toothpaste into the sink. “I know Chad talked to you about this.” He says, and continues before she can protest. “But I’m still really thankful that you told me.” He directs a foamy grin at her. 

Audrey raises an eyebrow. “Chad didn’t tell me anything. I just thought I’d tell you what Mal and the others said because they were too shy to tell you themselves.”

Ben’s remaining worries which he had pushed as far aside as possible are finally answered, and he rinses his mouth out before giving Audrey a big bear hug. There’s something to be said about Audrey’s blunt honesty, and the fact that he hasn’t done wrong by his new friends makes him especially glad. Audrey wiggles for a bit before letting him continue the hug, used to Ben’s penchant for physical affection and patting him on the back.

“Yeah yeah you huge sap. Not everything good is because of Chad, you know!” Audrey calls as he releases her and she’s pulled away by Jane to apply some sort of face mask on the rest of the girls. Ben’s finally feeling totally happy, satisfied that he made the trip happen even in face of his doubts. 

* * *

The evening ends with everyone curled up in the lofty living room, couches filled with the cluster of teens. Ben had staked out an armchair to himself, only for Chad to drop onto him the moment he had finished with his shower. The strong scent of Chad’s shampoo is filling Ben’s nose, and water droplets from the prince’s still wet hair dripping onto his collarbone, but he could care less, not with an armful of his favorite person. He’s reminded of the first time they’d stayed in the cabin, reading ghost stories and scaring themselves silly. They’d been so freaked out that they had spent the night with the lights on in the entire living room, curled up together on a section of the sofa and watching TV to try and get their minds off the stories. It had ended with their little seven year old selves entangled in one another as they inevitably fell asleep, much to the amusement of their mothers.

Lonnie had made hot chocolate when everyone else had been in the shower, and now Carlos and Jay are cross legged on the floor, enamored with the treat. Carlos nicks the mug out of Jay’s hand when the older boy is plying Lonnie for more of the drink (or maybe Jay lets him, Ben thinks, because when has anyone been able to one-up Jay when it came to sleight of hand?). Carlos gives a chocolate-coated grin to his boyfriend when Jay finally turns his attention back to him. 

Jay ends up pushing Carlos to the ground and attempting to lick the chocolate off his lips. Everyone pelts them with pillows before they can get carried away, Jane covering her eyes slightly as Jay gives a particularly long lick.

“Gross.” Evie proclaims regally.

“You and Doug are reading a chemistry textbook on vacation.” Jay throws back at where the two are curled up intimately, book laid open in their laps. “ _That’s_ gross.”

Ben’s friends disperse around midnight to get a good nights sleep before the train ride tomorrow - they’ve got another day before school starts again for the last leg before Christmas break, but the impending homework is pulling on everyone’s mind. Mal and Evie drag Carlos with them for the night, and Doug injects himself into Jay’s room in order to keep a round of loud noises from keeping everyone awake again.

(“A necessary precaution,” Mal sighs as Ben gives them all a look.)

Ben’s still laid out on one of the couches, waiting for Chad to finish cleaning up the kitchen. Lonnie had originally argued to clean it up, saying she had made the mess, but Chad had cut her off when she yawned, shoving her upstairs and waving off her apologies. Ben knows that Chad has always had a thing for helping out with chores whenever he can - courtesy of being raised as Cinderella’s son. For all of Chad’s cockiness and bravado, he can still be found helping out around his castle when back home, and Ben’s been privy to many a lecture about cleaning up his own mess. He tries to remember, really he does, it’s just sometimes the habit of his childhood arises. And Chad hates leaving things dirty so there’s no sleeping before the counters are spotless. 

At least, not for the blond prince, because one yawn from Ben and Chad’s also pushing Ben towards their room. Ben tries to protest but really, the lure of the comfy bed is far more convincing than his half-hearted attempt to stay up.

He’s settled underneath the covers in his regular sleep outfit of t-shirt and boxers, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling, when Chad finally comes up to bed. He hears the shuffle of Chad stripping out of his shirt and flipping up the covers, but doesn’t turn his head over to look. No, right now he’s pondering something - even with how good the trip finally turned out, the amount of worrying Ben had went through… 

Chad seems to pick up on Ben’s stream of thoughts, or at least has noticed something’s still off with Ben. Strong arms are pulling Ben closer, and Chad’s running his fingers lightly through Ben’s hair, the motion meant to be comforting.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Chad murmurs, features barely able to be seen in the darkness of the room.

Ben’s silent for a couple more moments until - 

“Chad, do me a favor.” The fingers in his hair still as Chad waits for Ben’s next statement. “The next time I think of some crazy idea like this, talk me out of it.” He hears a huff of laughter from his boyfriend and Ben finally turns to look at his boyfriend, who dips his head and muffles his chuckling into Ben’s neck. 

“I’m serious,” Ben can’t help but say a bit petulantly, “I mean, it was great in the end, but I was so worried throughout the whole thing and I’m so tired right now, holy crap.”

Chad lets out another un-princely snort of laughter. “You’ve always been better at talking people out of things. But I _can_ shut you up with sex, if you ever want.” Hazel eyes are gleaming with amusement at Ben, the dip of Chad’s dimple dark in the room. Callused fingers resume their carding through Ben’s brown locks, and Chad seems ready to settle to sleep for the night.

“…that works too.”

There’s a very pregnant pause between the two boys after Ben’s utterance, before Chad swoops down on Ben with the energy and all the enthusiasm of a kid let loose in a candy store.

“FINALLY. Let’s go, Ben, I have three days of payback to give Jay.”

Ben and Chad are smacked multiple times by some very irritated princesses the next morning. “Totally worth it.” Chad groans as Mal delivers one final punch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
